


You Are The Wolf, I Am The Moon

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; learning to love the wolf.





	You Are The Wolf, I Am The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



Faith likes the wolf.

That's the strangest part for Oz, something he's still not used to. It's him she's with, him she wants and enjoys and craves...but she also likes the wolf. She understands that he **is** the wolf, even when he isn't.

She likes all of him, and that's new.

He isn't sure if it's her Slayer blood, the something extra she carries with such joy...or if it's the broken pieces of her, that help her understand the ways he's different.

Whatever it is about Faith, he's grateful.

With her, he learns to like the wolf too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by lyrics from Oh Land's "Wolf & I"


End file.
